


Your Hand in Mine

by phoenixwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, Come Marking, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, Gentle Sex, Human Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t have to do anything out of the ordinary for Castiel to find him beautiful, but there’s something special about Dean when he’s open and trusting like this. For all the harm that Castiel’s hands have caused in the past, Dean still entrusts himself to them. Castiel never feels like he deserves that gift Dean gives him, over and over again, but maybe it’s better that way, he thinks, because he knows he’ll never take it for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Explosions in the Sky song of the same name.

Dean doesn’t have to do anything out of the ordinary for Castiel to find him beautiful, but there’s something special about Dean when he’s open and trusting like this. For all the harm that Castiel’s hands have caused in the past, Dean still entrusts himself to them. Castiel never feels like he deserves that gift Dean gives him, over and over again, but maybe it’s better that way, he thinks, because he knows he’ll never take it for granted.

There’s a small smile on Dean’s face as he relaxes against the bed, the normal tension he carries easing out the longer he lies there. Cas leans over and places a kiss on Dean’s forehead as he coaxes Dean to raise his arms above his head on the pillow. Dean’s already been blindfolded, so Cas is cautious in his movements since Dean can’t see what he’s doing or where he is. Cas binds Dean’s wrists together, immobilizing his arms. Cas pulls gently at the rope to make sure it’s not too tight before settling back on his heels and trailing his finger down Dean’s bound arms.

“How does that feel?” Cas asks.

“ ‘S good,” Dean confirms, then lets out a content sigh when Cas bends down and places light, barely-there kisses on Dean’s flesh. Cas takes his time before shifting down on the bed slightly and giving Dean another kiss on the forehead, a benediction. He places a finger under Dean’s chin and crooks it up slightly before giving Dean the kiss Cas knows he craves. Dean opens eagerly, deepening the kiss almost immediately until it goes from chaste to hungry and passionate. Eventually, Castiel pulls back and smiles, though Dean can’t see it.

“Good,” Cas says quietly, continuing their conversation from before. “Make as much noise as you want, but no talking unless you need to safeword, all right?” Cas waits until Dean nods his understanding before continuing. Cas takes the opportunity to really take in the beautiful image that Dean makes. Hands bound above his head, blindfolded, cock already hard and body illuminated by the warm light from the lamp on their bedside table that Cas left on, completely entrusting himself to Cas.

Getting to this point had been a journey for both of them, Cas knows. When they had first started experimenting, Castiel had felt so unsure about it all, but now it feels like the most natural thing in the world. This is what they need for the two of them. After shouldering all the burdens for so long, Dean needed someone to give him the care he deserved, as hard as that was for the green-eyed man to admit. And after wrecking things in his care so long, Cas needed this too, needed a way to take on a responsibility that he could trust himself with. It had been hard work for both of them, getting to the point where they could communicate without all their shared baggage, but somehow they had made this a safe place for both of them. Cas still marvels at that.

Cas realizes he’s been staring at Dean for awhile when the other man lets out an impatient huff. Cas places a gentle hand on Dean’s chest to calm him, though he secretly finds it endearing that Dean can find away to communicate his trademark snark without speaking. He gives Dean a bit of what he wants and nips at the juncture of neck and shoulder before continuing on and kisses his way down Dean’s body. He runs his hands everywhere as he does so—Dean’s stomach, his sides, brief touches over his cock that leave Dean breathing heavy and wanting more. Cas works his way down to Dean’s stomach, his own face scruff tickling Dean and causing him to let out a brief laugh. Cas takes his time, making sure to pause at every scar and soothe the skin there with his lips, because he knows Dean’s insecure about the scars on his body. Not because of the way they make him look, but because of the circumstances surrounding each and every one, and how he blames himself for so many of them.

Cas reaches up and tugs on one of Dean’s nipples until it hardens under his fingers, then does the same on the other side of Dean’s body until Dean squirms against the bed. Deciding he’s made Dean wait long enough, he finally presses a brief kiss to the tip of Dean’s cock before lowering his head as far as he can. Dean bucks his hips instinctively, and Cas gently lowers him back down and keeps him held firm against the bed with one hand, his other hand going to the base of Dean’s cock and working in tandem as he bobs his head. He knows what Dean likes, how to flick his tongue and lap at the drops of pre-come, how to twist his wrist just-so to pull out Dean’s lovely moans.

This was an act Cas hadn’t really understood the appeal of before becoming intimate with Dean. He had understood why humans enjoyed the sensations, of course, but he hadn’t understood how it could be an intimate act. For Cas, sex and intimacy had always been intrinsically linked. He knew that many humans enjoyed sex without having an emotional relationship with their partners, but it hadn’t held personal appeal to him, and giving—or receiving—head seemed less intimate than other sexual activities. Now, though, he knows better. He knows that if Dean’s hands weren’t bound right now they would be running through Castiel’s hair, if Dean wasn’t blindfolded he’d be watching Cas. Dean’s being so good for him, listening so well, and he wants to be good for Dean too. There are times in the past when they haven’t been good for each other, when they’ve caused each other anguish, but now they work together to care for each other.

When Dean’s breathing becomes short and harsh Cas knows it’s time to pull away, because he has more planned for the two of them. Dean lets out a short whine and bucks his hips up seeking friction, but meets only the cool air of the room. Cas chuckles and runs a soothing palm up and down Dean’s outer thigh, avoiding the most sensitive areas. He’s not trying to tease Dean mercilessly, after all, as fun as that’s been for both of them in the past.

Well, he’s not trying to tease Dean too much, at least.

“Shh,” Cas soothes, “I know, I know. We’ll get to that, okay?” He keeps rubbing soothing circles into Dean’s skin as Dean takes a few deep breathes. Once Dean has mostly stilled, Cas reaches across the bed to grab their lube from the night stand, settling in between Dean’s legs and gently prying them further apart. He lets the lube warm on his hand first, then slowly reaches down and places the barest amount of pressure before gently pressing in. He speeds up a bit when Dean starts trying to press downward, placing kisses on the inside of Dean’s thigh the whole time. They’ve done this enough that Cas has become proficient in reading the clues in Dean’s body, so he quickly moves from one finger to two, then crooks his finger to find Dean’s prostate. Dean moans at the touch and starts moving in earnest, pushing himself back down on Castiel’s fingers.

Castiel clucks his tongue. “Patience,” He admonishes, though there’s no real bite in his tone. Still, Dean slows down, responding to Castiel’s touches but letting Cas take the lead. It doesn’t take long for Castiel to be confident that Dean’s ready for him, but there’s still one thing he wants to do first. As much as Cas loves it to see Dean trust him so completely, blind-folded and bound, he wants to be able to look at Dean properly now.

“I’m going to remove the blindfold now,” Cas informs Dean, “The lamp’s still on, so it might be a bit bright for you at first, okay?” Dean nods and lifts his head so that Cas can untie the blindfold. Cas tosses the cloth to the side and then places feather-light kisses to Dean’s still closed eyelids. Dean opens his eyes and blinks a little as he adjust to the light. There’s a content smile on his face and Castiel feels intensely honored by knowing that Dean’s smiling and looking at him like that.

“Still good?” Castiel asks, and Dean nods again. Castiel shifts back down and slowly presses the tip of his cock inside Dean. When Dean rolls his hips as much as he can, Castiel slowly presses further in and stills, letting Dean adjust. Cas lets out a deep sigh of his own at how good the sensation feels as he’s been ignoring his own erection since they began. It takes all his self-control not to move immediately, but whenever they scene like this he loves drawing it out, everything, really, so it’s worth it in the end.

“You can speak now,” Cas says, making eye contact with Dean.

“Move, please?” Dean pleads, voice hoarse with wanting. Cas doesn’t have to hear the plea twice. He pulls back slowly before thrusting back, pleased when that punches a happy noise from Dean. Dean strains against the rope tying his hands together and huffs even as he lifts his hips.

“Wish I could touch you,” Dean says, breathless.

Cas hums. “Soon, I promise. Where—oh, Dean—where would you touch me, if your hands weren’t bound?”

“Everywhere,” Dean answers immediately as he screws his eyes tight in pleasure. “Everywhere, Cas, want you.”

“You’ve got me, Dean, always got me,” Cas promises before picking up their pace until it’s almost relentless. He knows neither of them will last long, overwhelmed with pleasure as they both are. Dean meets his eyes.

“Want you to come on me,” Dean says, quietly, as he blushes. That was another thing Cas hadn’t really understood before he had started his relationship with Dean. Before, whenever he had observed the act during his observation of humanity, it always appeared as an act of degradation or humiliation, and Cas had trouble understanding Dean’s desire the first time he had asked. It was only when Dean had spoken in terms of belonging to Cas that the former angel had begun to understand. Of course, Cas knew that Dean was his own person and more than capable of making his own decisions, but he too understood the desire to belong to something or someone—much of his own long life had been spent belonging to heaven, and if Dean belonged to him, then it meant Cas belonged to Dean as well. With that thought, it only takes Cas one, two more thrusts before he pulls out just in time to come over Dean’s chest and abdomen.

“Yours,” Dean groans as he pushed his hips into the mattress, still seeking friction that wasn’t there. “Yours, Cas.”

“Mine,” Cas agrees before immediately lowering his mouth over Dean’s cock once again.

“I want you to watch me,” Cas says, pulling back just long enough to issue the command. He goes back to work after that, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking as much as he can, working his hand almost violently over the base of Dean’s cock. Dean has been so, so good for him, and Cas wants to see him in the throes of pleasure. Dean obeys wonderfully, watching Cas with wide, lust-hazed eyes. The eye contact is intense, shrinking the world until it feels like just the two of them. Castiel knows Dean’s close once he starts muttering Castiel’s name. Dean’s hips buck wildly and it’s only second later that he finally comes in Castiel’s mouth, still watching Cas as commanded. Cas swallows and gives a few tentative licks to the tip of Dean’s sensitive cock before sitting back and rolling to the sides. Dean’s eyes close in pleasure as he breathes deeply and Cas starts to feel a wave of exhaustion roll over him. Still, he pushes that to the side and sits on the edge of the bed. He wants to get Dean cleaned up and comforted, but he’s learned by experience that Dean always needs a few minutes of transitioning time out of his head space. If Cas begins cleaning up right after a scene, Dean always gets muddied and confused, afraid that Cas is ashamed of him, no matter how untrue that could ever be.

While he waits for Dean to calm, he gets one of the rags he keeps in the bottom of the night stand and dampens it with a spray bottle full of water. He’s loathed to leave Dean, even for a few minutes, after scenes like this, so he started keeping the necessities on hand in their bedroom. Once Dean’s breathing returns to normal, he goes back to the hunter’s side.

“Can you open your eyes for me?” Cas asks. Dean blinks, shifting around on the mattress.

“I’m going to untie your hands and then clean you up, okay?”

“M’kay.” Cas makes quick work of the ropes around Dean’s wrist. He inspects the skin on Dean’s arms, satisfied when he sees slight indentations but no red marks or chafing. Still, he lifts Dean’s left arm and brings it to his mouth, kissing the flesh over the rope marks that are already fading. Dean lets out a satisfied sigh at that, so Cas does the same with Dean’s right arm before setting it back down.

“Wrist and arms feel okay?” Cas asks in a level voice. This is always a tricky part for the two of them. Dean’s handled a lot in his life, and Cas never wants Dean to think the former angel finds him incapable or fragile, as that’s simply not true. It’s still important to make sure Dean’s physically all right, though. Cas has learned what works—asking the questions directly, making sure Dean knows how strong and capable he is.

“They’re good,” Dean confirms, reaching out and pulling Cas in for a quick kiss.

“I did say I wanted to touch you,” Dean reminds him, smiling.

“I remember,” Cas replies as he cups Dean’s face in his hand. He bends back down for another chaste kiss, then leans his forehead against Dean’s and sighs softly. Dean’s other hand comes up and cradles the back of Castiel’s head, playing with the short strands of hair on the back of his head.

“I’m going to clean you up now, all right?” Cas asks when Dean drops his arm back to the bed. Dean grunts out a quick assent and Cas helps him sit up on the bed.

“I have some water for you,” Cas says, handing over the bottle. “Are you hungry? I have some apples or M&M’s in here.”

Dean takes a long drag of water, then shakes his head. “Nah, don’t need food.”

Cas makes quick work of cleaning Dean up, tossing the rag and the empty water bottle to the side. They’ll get it later.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Cas asks. He’s cleaned them up as best he could, but they’re still sweaty and sticky, and he knows how Dean hates to wake up feeling “gross”, in his own words.

“Mm,” Dean considers. “Too tired.”

“Are your shoulders sore?”

“A little.” Cas knows Dean wouldn’t like it if he made a big deal about it, but Cas is still proud that Dean admitted it at all. He knows how much Dean struggles to allow someone to take care of him, which is why it always warms Cas when he finally lets his guard drop a little. Castiel coaxes Dean to sit up more and wedges himself between Dean and their headrest before pulling Dean back against him. He starts gently messaging Dean’s shoulders, pleased when Dean relaxes under the touch and drops his head.

“How’s this?” Castiel asks.

“Feels good,” Dean confirms, turning his head to nuzzle into the side of Castiel’s arm. They stay like that in comfortable silence for several minutes, Dean growing more and more relax by the minute until he's not far from sleep. Cas isnt' far from that himself, so he eases them down until they're lying side by side on the bed. He throws an arm over Dean's hip and draws the other man closer. 

"Hey Cas?" Dean asks. 

"Yes?" 

"I. . ." Dean trails off, but he can't get the sentence out. He curls his hand into a fist and buries his head against Castiel's chest. "Dammit." 

Castiel runs a soothing hand down Dean's back and places a light kiss to the top of his head. "It's okay, Dean. I know you do. I love you too." Castiel's not put-off by Dean's struggle. It warms him whenever the hunter can get the words out, of course it does, but Cas doesn't need to hear them to know how Dean feels. He knows how hard it can be for Dean, how much baggage accompanies even the simplest confession, and Castiel has already asked a lot of Dean tonight, at least emotionally. He's aware of how taxing it can be. 

Dean huffs, but Castiel continues his soothing ministrations. Slowly, Dean uncurls his hand, and not long after that he drifts off to sleep in Castiel's arms, who follows soon after.

When Castiel wakes up the next morning, Dean is already awake. Dean greets him with a chaste kiss and Castiel hums happily in response. Dean chuckles softly and gives him another swift peck, then, in a barely-audible whispers, greets him with  "love you, Cas."

It's his responding grin that  _really_ forces Castiel awake. 


End file.
